The Camping Trip
by PrinceTrunks2k2
Summary: Goten invites Bra, trunks and Pan to a camping trip with him and his dad. Bra goes only to get close to goten.....I suck at summaries Please read and review


AN: I don't own DB/Z/GT or timberland boots  
  
Ages: Trunks: 18  
Goten: 17  
Bra: 16  
Pan: 16  
  
CAPSULE CORP. LOBBY  
  
" A camping Trip?" Repeated Trunks  
  
" Yeah you know, remember me, you, Gohan, and my dad used to go camping?"  
said Goten.  
  
" Yeah we we're nine, I'm eighteen and your seventeen, don't you think  
we're a little to old?"  
  
"Ah come on trunks we're never too old!" said Goten with the cheerier Son  
smile.  
  
" Fine I'll go, its on Saturday right?" asked trunks  
  
" Yeah..do you know where your sister is? I wanted to asked her if she  
would like to go because Pan's coming"  
  
" My sister Bra..camping!?" Trunks busted in to fits of laughter  
  
"Huh? What's so funny" Goten asked confused  
  
" Bra-Chan wouldn't last three minutes in the wilderness" Trunks said  
trying to stop laughing.  
  
" well you never know she might want to come" Goten supposed  
  
" well maybe if you ask her" said trunks with an evil smirk  
  
" what do you mean?" questioned Goten  
  
" sorry got to go Mom needs my help in the lab" trunks said leaving  
Goten in the capsule corp. lobby. " Bra might be in her room" he said as  
he left.  
  
Goten shrugged and walked upstairs to bra's room  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
" come in!" Bra yelled from her room  
  
Goten entered  
  
" Oh Hi Goten" Bra said lowering the fashion magazine she was reading.  
  
" Hi Bra,. I was wonder if you wanted to go on a camping trip with your  
brother, Pan, My dad, and me? Asked Goten  
  
"A camping trip?" Bra repeated  
  
" Yeah I would really like for you to come, it'll be a lot of fun?"  
  
"well. I don't know" said Bra  
  
" Please Bra for me!" Goten pleaded  
  
" Okay I'll go when is it" she asked  
  
" Saturday, Im so glad your coming bra I'll see you later" Goten said  
leaving.  
  
Bra's P.O.V  
  
  
what did I just do? Me in the forest well at least Goten will be there.  
Just then my phone rang  
  
" hello?" I said picking up the phone.  
  
" Hi B-Chan!" said the voice of my best friend Pan.  
  
" Hi Pan what's up?" I asked  
  
" I was wondering if uncle Goten asked you if you wanted to go camping  
with us. Did he?" Pan asked  
  
" yeah he just did, I said yes" I told her  
  
" WOW! Really?" she asked  
  
" why do you sound surprised?" I questioned her.  
  
" well. , no offense or any thing but I just don't picture you as the  
camping type" Said Pan  
  
" What!, I can go camping!"  
  
" B-Chan do you even have hiking boots"  
  
I sweat-dropped " well no I don't but I'll get some, wanna come to the  
mall with me?" I asked  
  
Pan sighed I knew she hated malls " Yeah fine I'll go" she said  
  
" Okay I'll meet you there in ten minutes bye!" I hung up the phone  
  
I put on my shoes grabbed my purse and flew out of my window.  
  
At the mall  
  
I saw Pan waiting outside of the mall for me. She was wearing a white t- shirt and tight jeans; her hair was in a high ponytail. Her fashion sense has changed a bit but I think it could be a bit better.  
  
" Hey!" I greeted her.  
  
" Hey, can we get this over with you know I hate this place" she mumbled  
  
I ignored her comment and told her to follow me to this shoe place I knew of.  
  
We enter and went to the woman's boots section. Right away I saw some cute long black leather high heel boots.  
  
" I like these" I point out to Pan.  
  
Pan gave me a dirty look.  
  
" B-Chan those aren't hiking boots" She sighed, " These are," she pointed to the ugliest pair of black and yellow boots I've ever seen in my life.  
  
" Those are gross" I commented  
  
"What about these" I said point a pair of long sand colored timberlands  
  
" Well I guess there kinda long but there hiking boots," she said  
  
I smiled then bought the boots.  
  
" Pan I wanna go to a clothing place and look for some stuff for the  
camping trip" I said  
  
" Okay.. I gotta look for some new jeans anyway," she said  
  
We went the clothing store  
  
I found a nice pair of short shorts.  
  
Pan gave me a look  
  
" I get it now" she said  
  
" Get what?" I said smiling  
  
"You're only going on this camping to get close to my uncle Goten," she  
said to my horror.  
  
I blushed. She was right I had a crush on Goten and I was mainly going on  
the camping trip to get close to Goten.  
  
" Yeah I bet you're very happy that my nii-Chan's going," I  
said with an evil smirk similar to my dad's.  
  
Now pan blushed  
  
" Lets just hurry up and get out of here!" she said  
  
We found what we wanted and left.  
  
" Hey tomorrow I'm staying the night at my grandma and  
grandpa's house I'll asked them if you and trunks can come over  
as well" said Pan  
  
" Okay, See you later" I said as I flew back home to capsule  
corp. 


End file.
